Abducted by a maniac
by HelloLovelies123
Summary: Damon isn't good. he doesn't feel guilt, happiness, sadness, or pain. The good, or at least partially good, Damon that we know is gone. He's dedicated his life to burdening others, and he manages always to get what he wants. Whether it's a free bottle of scotch or a new car, he gets it. But what happens when he goes over the line and kidnaps a girl based on a "weird feeling"?
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

Backstory- Damon isn't good, he doesn't feel guilt, happiness, sadness, or pain. The good, or at least partially good, Damon that we know is gone. He's dedicated his life to burdening others, and he manages always to get what he wants. Whether it's a free bottle of scotch, a new car, or a flat screen tv, he gets it. But what happens when he meets a mysterious girl who is new to Mystic Falls? Will he down another shot of scotch and get over it? Or will this girl catch the amount of interest that can't be ignored?

Damon's POV:

I slid onto my regular barstool at the Mystic Grill, absentmindedly asking for something strong.

"Hard day?" the bartender asked.

"More like hard life." I smirked.

"Yea. Life sucks." He agreed, sliding me a glass.

This would be my life. Going to the grill every day. I've become a day drunk, who would have known?

A man sat down on the stool beside me, ordering a margarita.

"Looks like we're day drunks together. What's got you here?" he questioned with a sigh.

"Girlfriend died." I answered, not even thinking. That was always my answer. I was pitiful, she died hundreds of years ago, It was time to get over it and move on. But I couldn't move on from Katherine, I loved her.

We sat in silence for a while, him downing two margaritas in the process.

"G-Girl friendsssss." He took a breath. He was already drunk. Humans have no tolerance of alcohol, do they? "are in-noyin' anywaysh." He slurred

"She died. Stop acting like such a dumbass." I growled, a little annoyed from his response.

"Probsly des'rved eet." He responded drunkenly.

"Shut up. She deserved nothing, idiot. She was perfect." I defended.

"Well, I is gon' hippity hop right outs a this joint." He ended, stumbling out of his seat.

"It's a shame, I was just about to poison the margaritas. Sure you don't want another?" I said sarcastically.

"Noop, I gon' be fine." He slurred, walking out of the grill.

I waited a while, sipping my drink before I finally quit feeling sorry for myself and went to hopefully find some sorority girl to eat. I looked back to make sure I didn't leave anything and a girl, probably around 16 accidently bumped into me.

She had wavy blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders, and bright green eyes I could barely see as she was looking at the floor. Despite their color, they seemed sad. She was wearing an oversized cardigan over a sweater, jeans, and some vans. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said quietly, not even looking up at me. "It's fine, I'm a woman magnet. It was against your womanly nature not to bump into me." I said cockily. She looked up for a split second, caught off guard, and quickly looked back down, walking away. I followed her with my eyes as she sat down at a table in the back, holding a cup of coffee. I could hear the coffee swishing around in the cup, her hand was shaking madly. Was it from me? Did I do something?

I was curious about what was wrong, but I didn't care enough to investigate further. I left the grill and went home.

I lived in a rather large boarding house made mostly of wood. The furniture inside was pretty dated, but I didn't care enough to change it. I took off my jacket and shirt, threw on some plaid pajama bottoms, and went to sleep.

The next night around nine I decided to go to the grill again, like every other night.

I walked in to see the girl from yesterday sitting near the back again. I didn't know why I was so interested in her, she was just a human. But something was pulling her to me, I just didn't know what. I intended to find out. The thing is, it wasn't a good pull. It made me feel like I was angry with her for no reason, though I felt that about most humans, she was different. The anger was rising in my chest, I just wanted to kill the girl. Why did I want to hurt her so much? She was just some average teenage girl.

That was it, I was done being angry at myself for not hurting the girl. It was time I took action. I sat down at the bar, drinking a water while I waited for her to leave. After a half hour or so, she got up from her table and went outside. It was dark out, nobody could see anything. I could grab her and throw her in my car easy. But what if she screamed? What if she blew my cover? Looks like she's gonna have to take a little…nap…

She walked down the street as I soundlessly followed behind her. "Was I really doing this? Capturing some girl just because I was curious about her?" I asked myself. Another part of me replied "She did something. I don't know what, but she did something bad and she is going to pay, whether she knows what she did or not." I was honestly having a fight with myself. Too late now, it was too good of a chance. When we neared an alley, I took the opportunity to make my first move.

Holly's POV:

It felt like somebody was following me. I was walking home from the grill, bracing myself for the terrors that waited at home. I just knew my father was going to have a bad night. I had stayed out too long, he will have gotten drunk. I pulled the sleeve of my cardigan up, revealing scars and bruises, but quickly pulled it back down, pushing back the thought of dad hurting me. No, it's not his fault. It's my fault, I deserve anything and everything he does to me. It was all my fault.

I was almost home when suddenly I heard a _whoosh_ sound. As soon as I turned my head to investigate, I felt strong arms throw me up against the wall of an alley. I opened my mouth to scream just as a hand roughly covered my mouth, leaving me staring into the piercing blue eyes of my attacker, eyes watering, pleading him to let me go.

"Lets take a little nap, don't worry, you wont feel a thing." He tormented. With that my head was jerked to the side, slamming into the brick wall. Pain flooded my body. I was conscious only a few seconds, in which I saw him smiling. I fell to the ground, dizzy, and eventually gave in and passed out.

I woke in a strange room, if you can even call it that. It was made all of concrete, it looked like a jail cell. Maybe it was? Did I get arrested? I thought very hard, adding to my already huge headache. What had happened that got me here? Then, all the memories flooded back. A man kidnapped me! I shivered, scared of what might happen. What did he want? We didn't have very much money, he couldn't want ransom, could he? I hoped not, my father couldn't pay for it, I knew that for a fact. Unless he wanted my saved $20, I had nothing to offer my attacker.

It only took a few moments for the all to familiar man to come in. He looked around 20 with messy black hair, intimidating blue eyes, and he looked like he didn't want to be messed with.

I unintentionally backed away a little, but I knew it wouldn't help.

"Hello there." He said plainly.

I stayed quiet, worried I would anger him.

"I SAID HELLO." He growled.

"H-Hi." I whimpered, holding back tears.

"Good. By the way, sorry about the whole knocking you out with the wall." He smirked.

"W-What do you what? We don't have money!" I rushed out, instantly regretting it as his eyes turned… black? Was that even possible?

He walked towards me and kicked me to the other side of the room. I hugged my sides in pain. "Don't yell at me, girl. I don't want money." He spat. _You deserve it. You deserve everything that happens to you, _I reminded myself.

I wanted to respond, but I was scared he would hurt me again.

He looked me up and down, I hoped he wouldn't comment on the bruises.

"Where did you get all of those bruises?" he asked, waiting intently for an answer.

"Uh.. you kicked me, that's it." I answered. _You deserve it._ I told myself again

"DON'T LIE TO ME. Tell me where you got the bruises right now!" he shouted, scaring me.

"I-I…." I stopped, thinking. "I can't… I can't tell." I said, tears now streaming freely down my face.

He didn't waste time pitying me. He came closer and repeated what he did earlier, kicking me across the room yet again. This was too much like home._ Stop feeling bad for yourself, you are just getting what you deserve._ The little voice inside my head whispered viciously.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" he demanded, prying my hands from my face.

I hesitated. I knew he wasn't going to back down, I'll just lie. Yea, that will work.

"I fell. There was something on the stairs so I fell."

"I don't believe you. This is your last chance. Tell me the truth before I make you tell me." He threatened.

"That's the truth, I left some papers on the stairs and tripped!" I answered. I couldn't tell him it was my dad! My dad didn't deserve any of this and I'm sure as hell not going to tell somebody!

"That's it. Since you don't want to do this willingly, I'll just have to force you." He stated with a malicious grin.

"No, It's-It's true!" I begged, trying to make him believe it.

He neared my face and looked straight into my eyes, I closed mine, scared. " .Eyes." He demanded.

I reluctantly did so.

"Where did all of these bruises come from?" he asked. He really expected me to just answer because he asked it calmly? Heck no!

"My dad." I heard myself answer in monotone. What? No! Why did I just say that? I wasn't suppose to say that!

His face suddenly turned soft for a moment, before turning vicious again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, staring into my eyes like before.

"He's been an alcoholic since my sister and brother died, my mother left us a year after I was born. Sometimes he gets a little out of hand." I felt myself pour out. I need to stop saying things!

I tried to save myself. "Only sometimes. Like maybe once a year or something, not much." I lied.

"How many times does he get out of hand?" he asked again. "Almost every night." I answered in monotone. What was making me say these things?

He got up and left the room without saying a word.

_Nice job, selfish bitch. You just sold out your dad, all he wanted was a loving daughter and you sold him out. Great daughter you are, _said a voice inside my head.

I scolded myself and finally decided to look at my condition. Bruises everywhere and my arm was bleeding. I reached over to my arm and my rib protested, sending a sharp pain through my body. Add to the list: possible broken rib. I looked down at my hair. My bleach blonde hair was now covered in splotches of blood and dirt. I was a mess.

Damon's POV:

She was abused? Damnit… I was angry at someone who clearly didn't deserve it. What was my problem?

My thoughts were interrupted as the front door swung open. I went to check it out only to find it was my little brother Stefan.

"Hey little bro" I greeted. The last time I saw him was a year ago, what did he want?

"Hello Damon. I've been thinking-" He started.

"Ooh, thinking. That's a first." I chided.

"Shut up. I'm living here now." He stated. I began to refuse him when he put up his finger. "Nope. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I own this house. I happen to love this town and I'm gonna hang around for a while." He cooed.

Live here? I haven't seen the guy in a year and he wants to live here? "No… You've got it wrong I own this house." I coaxed.

"Actually, you would know that's a lie if you actually claimed this house legally after I left. Unfortunately, you chose to compel the house marketers, and it's still in my name." he smiled.

"Well uh, now's not a good time how about you go and, I don't know, bother someone else?" I asked, pushing him out of the door. Now was really not the best time for him to pop in here while I have a teenager in the basement. "What's the rush?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Now go before I lose even more IQ points." I said sarcastically, hoping he'd leave.

"Your joking isn't going to change the subject. Now-" he stopped. Crap. He smelled her.

"Don't tell me you killed somebody." He scolded, walking down the stairs.

"No, I didn't it's just blood bags!" I convinced.

He ignored me and opened the door to the room I was keeping the girl in. "Girl". I didn't even think to ask her name.

She quickly tensed up when the door opened and then looked at him, confused on who he was I assume.

"Oh my god, DAMON?" he shouted, pushing me against the wall.

"She was mysterious, I had to take her. Something about her told me I needed to kill her." I growled. She winced at the word "kill".

This caught Stefan's attention, making him forget about me and run over to her. He knelt down beside her as she tried to scoot away. "Don't be scared, my brother-my brother is an idiot. It'll be fine." He promised.

She still looked at him wearily. "Here, let's get out of this room." Stefan said, holding out his hand. She got up reluctantly, wincing in pain in the process, and took his hand. He led her up the stairs. Looks like I'm not going to figure out what's off about her.

I was angry and didn't want to face my brother, so I left and went to the grill.

Holly's POV:

I fidgeted with the seam of my shirt as the guy apparently called "Stefan" got me something to drink. He had light brown hair and looked around 17.

"Here." He said awkwardly, giving me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"I'm really sorry. Did he hurt you?" he asked.

I absentmindedly touched my rib, but quickly pretended I was only pulling the end of my shirt."Uh.. no it's..it's fine." I responded, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

He looked at me doubtfully. "You have bruises all over you and have cuts everywhere. Plus you are flinching when you move." He stated.

"No-he didn't hurt me." I protested weakly.

"You can trust me. Just tell me what happened. I'm not going to make you, but I'd really like to know." He pushed.

"He-" I started. _No. You aren't selling someone out, even if this one deserves it. You are both equally to blame._

I was right. "He didn't do anything."

Stefan sighed. "At least tell me your name?"

"Holly." I replied.

"Well, good to meet you Holly. I'll be right back, I'm just going upstairs for a few moments."

"Ok."

This was my chance. I could run away! I went to the door and slowly turned the knob, once I was out and closed the door, I ran. I didn't care how I looked to people I passed, I needed to get home.

I finally reached my home, a beaten down mobile home with a very drunk and pissed man outside. Dad.

I slowly walked up to the door. "Hi daddy." I whispered.

"WHERE THA HEEL YOU BEEN?" he yelled, clearly drunk.

"I'm sorry, I-I forgot the time." Yea, I forgot the time for a whole day. I was a bad liar.

"Well I makin' damn sure you aint gon' do it 'gain!" he shouted, pushing me inside the house.

"Please dad." I pleaded as he grabbed a belt from his room.

He ignored me and slapped the belt across my back. I squeeled and fell down. He repeatedly slapped it across my back as I lost more and more blood. "St-Stop.." I pushed out.

"No." he responded. Breaking a glass bottle of what I guessed was vodka. He pulled a shard of glass and repeatedly stabbed me.

I wasn't going to make it out this time, it wasn't just a bad night, it was the last night. I was slowly losing consciousness, coming in and out of the world. I heard a bang on the door and a very blurry man run in. Scratch that, fly in. He was running way faster than a normal person could. Great, I was hallucinating. I didn't know who he was, but judging by his tone of voice, he was pissed. That's when I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone has secrets

Hi :3! Forgot to mention the last chapter had a bit of violence….whoops. I'll edit that later. Hopefully there won't be so much this chapter, just had to get the crazy mood going xD. Hope you like this chapter!

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? This needed to stop happening. It's getting old waking up in weird rooms.

"You owe me ten bucks." I hear someone whisper.

"Shut up!" someone else whispers. Stefan? The other one must be Damon…..ugh. I had hoped my problems with them would be over.

I took in my surroundings. A nice room-much nicer than the last place I woke up at, I might add- that had a white dresser, a desk with a chair, and the bed I was lying in had a lavender comforter. Pretty room, but I wasn't going through all this hostage crap with them again. I began to move the white blanket that was covering me, but instantly regretted it when I felt a sharp pain in my side. Crap.

Stefan came to the side of the bed and gently touched my shoulder to lay me back down. "What do you want? I was perfectly fine. The moment I get better I'm going back." I growled, though it was more of a whisper considering my state.

Damon chuckled. "You aren't going anywhere."

"What he means is you aren't in the condition to be moving around, and home isn't safe. Your father could have killed you!" Stefan said quickly.

"So. Better than being here." I snorted angrily.

"So? What do you mean so? You can't be that willing to die!" Stefan retorted.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I deserve it." I whispered weakly, talking more to myself than him.

"You don't deserve it, Holly-"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." I yelled as loud as I cold muster.

He had no response to this. I spared him the time and fell back asleep.

Sadly though, I eventually woke back up and had to face the reality. I was kidnapped by some crazies that may or may not have saved my life. Ugh. The door opened and it revealed an all too familiar face. Damon.

"Just what I wanted to wake up to." I said sarcastically.

"You are a lot more sassy when you're hurt."

I shrugged, ignoring the pain.

"So. Uh, how you feeling?" he asked awkwardly.

"Since when do you care, exactly?" I questioned back.

"Jeez, can't the guy who saved you get a little appreciation?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Who do you think saved you? 'Cause it sure wasn't Stefan."

I sat in silence. What? I thought the guy hated my guts, why would he go out and save me?

"I'm still trying to figure you out, can't have you dying on me." He said, grinning.

"Figure me out? You've figured me out. I'm just some freaking teenager, that's it! I don't know what world you're in, but I sure as hell don't want to be a part of it." I spat.

"Holly, I am in the same world as you. The difference is, you're ignorant. You have no idea what's in this world."

"What are you talking about? I'm not ignorant!" I protested.

"Maybe not. Maybe you know exactly what's in this world and that's why you have such a bad vibe. Maybe you are keeping secrets from us. Maybe you are the one who killed the love of my life!" He shouted.

I was a bit taken aback. Where was this from? I killed his lover? How could someone possibly get that idea, I've never killed anyone! This is absolutely mental.

"What are you talking about? I've never killed anybody! Where did you even get that from?" I yelled back.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he roared

"I-I don't! I have no idea!" I cried.

He didn't seem to like my response. What was wrong with his eyes? They were.. black. I quickly jumped out of the bed, ignoring any pain, and ran into the bathroom connected to the room.

The door busted down. I screamed and tried to run out but he grabbed my shirt. There were veins around his eyes, and were those….no… Where those fangs? His whole face looked inhuman. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, but he didn't budge. "ADMIT IT!" he shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" I squeeled.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! FILTHY DOG!"

"DOG? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"YOU ARE A WEREWOLF AND I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE TO KILL KATHERINE! I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Werewolf?! Are you crazy? I'm not into all this role playing shit you are doing, stop it!" I shrieked.

He suddenly seemed to come to his senses. He let go of my arm and I ran straight down the stairs, not stopping to look back. Unfortunately I was so teared up I could barely see, and as I got through the front door I ran into Stefan. Great timing, Stefan.

"Whoah, what's wrong? You should be resting right now!" he said, concerned.

"Damon, I-I don't know! I-I've just got to go, I'm done with all of this!" I choked out.

"What did he do? Did he say something?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"I- He- I don't know. He was saying I killed some girl named Katherine and accusing me of being a werewolf! Is he even in his right mind?" I said, starting to contain myself.

"Oh my god… I'll be right back.. I'm sorry." He replied, running up the stairs.

What could I do? I couldn't just leave. I wanted to go back home, but who knows what would happen? I didn't even ask what happened to my dad, I'm so selfish! I hope he's ok.

I sat on the couch, realizing how much my ribs and legs hurt. After a couple minutes, Stefan came back and sat next to me.

"I'm really sorry. Damon had a.. mix up. His old girlfriend died and he won't tell anyone exactly what happened. If I had known he was that unstable, I would have never left." He apologized.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked weakly.

"Unstable, that's all." He replied.

"No. I mean what was wrong with his eyes? And how did he get the door broken down? He-He was just.."

He cut me off. "It's nothing, it was probably just all the fear getting to your head." He responded.

I knew it wasn't, but I stayed quiet. No need to make him think I'm crazy too. Stefan went downstairs to his room and left me to sleep. Soon, Damon came down the stairs, waking me up. I pretended I was still sleeping, afraid of him.

"Don't even try. I can hear your heart beat over here." He growled.

I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything." He said quietly.

Not wanting to aggravate him further, I just laid and stared into space. "'I'm sorry, Holly. I just- I thought you were someone different." He said.

"Or apparently some _thing_ different." I snorted, emphasizing the word "thing".

"Yea. My girlfriend, well she died. It was a while ago, but she did. I've just always been looking for her killer." He responded.

"I don't think looking for a werewolf is the best route to go. Not many people are into all that role playing stuff…"

He looked up, confused. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

He snorted. "Figures. Probably thinks we can just send you on your merry way when you're all patched up."

"That's what I was planning to do…"

"Ha. Definitely not. I still need to know what's wrong with you." He said, groaning.

"What? We established there's nothing wrong with me and you are totally out of your mind!" I yelled, instantly feeling bad. Remembering what he said earlier, I added "And what did you mean, he didn't tell me?"

"I'll show you, sweetheart." He said devilishly. Before he could "show me" whatever he was talking about, Stefan ran up the stairs and into the room. He mouthed the words "Don't you dare."

"Don't you dare what? I don't like not knowing things!" I growled.

"Come on Stefan, she's going to figure it out eventually. I've been going easy on you, we all know I'm stronger and I do whatever I want. Right now I want her to stay here. Might as well tell her." He clucked.

"No, the girl hasn't done anything. She's just a teenager, we need to let her go." He pleaded.

"Let me think. No." he remarked. "Now, Holly." He said, turning to me. "Since you hate not knowing things, let's just show you."

I didn't say anything, just watched him as he grabbed a dining room chair and broke it with one fist.

"What? How did you even do that?" I stuttered.

"Do you need a better visual?" His eyes suddenly turned that black color that terrified me, and my suspicions were confirmed. Those were fangs. My eyes must have been wide as saucers because he easily went back to his original self and laughed.

Ok, fun time is over. I'm out of here. I guess Stefan knew what I was thinking and quickly came to my side, holding my arm gently.

I immediately threw off his arm, causing my shoulder to hurt badly. I winced, but continued trying to walk away. Stefan ran in front of me, faster than a normal human. I shrieked and turned back, with no luck as he just blocked the path again. "Holly, calm down. Damon wasn't supposed to do that, we aren't bad." He persuaded.

"No! I don't believe either of you! First you kidnap me, then you kidnap me a second time when I finally made it home, and now you are trying to freak me out with all of this! I don't know what you all are but I don't want any part in it!" I shouted desperately.

"Just calm down, I know you are scared." He said gently.

"NO. I'M FREAKING OUT!"

Right as I said that, I felt someone jab something into my shoulder. A FREAKING SEDATIVE? WHO KEEPS A SEDATIVE IN THEIR HOUSE? My legs started to give out and someone caught me before I fell. I looked at who it was to find Damon. "You can't- You can't keep me here. I-I didn't do anything." I whimpered, defeated.

"Shh. Just go to sleep." Damon said.

"You- You are bad. You're both ba…." And with that, I was out like a light.

I woke up in the same room as before with the lavender comforter. I needed to stop getting myself into these situations. Damon and Stefan were both on the other side of the room, staring at me.

Damon's POV:

"Ok. I'm keeping her here. I need to know what's wrong with her. Why am I so bipolar? One minute I'm terrifying her, the other I'm trying to help. I need to get my priorities straight. But what really is my priority? Am I actually warming up to this girl?" I thought, looking at her sleeping form. It had been a couple hours since I shot that sedative in her arm, she was bound to be waking up soon. Just as I thought it, I heard her heart pick up as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, looking at me and Stefan.

Her confused eyes soon turned to sadness, it hurt to watch. Her eyes turned from pure innocence to worry and sadness. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the wall, not looking at us.

"Holly-" Stefan started.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND DO THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T HAVE WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME!" She screamed, startling us both.

"Holly, we just want to help-" Stefan started again.

"No! You are both just crazy, thinking I have some secret! You kidnapped me because you had some freaking FEELING! You ruined my life because of some stupid feeling!" she roared.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty.

Her eyes turned soft, not expecting me to apologize, but quickly turned angry again. "Go away!" she yelled.

We decided now was not the best time to bother her, and walked out. For the next few days, nothing happened. We just gave her food and water, which she refused. She couldn't keep starving herself, it had been three days!

I walked up the stairs and into her room with a sandwich and a water bottle. "You're going to eat this." I stated, handing her a sandwich. "No. I deserve to starve right now." She responded, turning her back to me.

"What? No you don't! How could you blame any of this on yourself? This is all my fault. I was stupid." I promised.

"No. You don't get it."

"What don't I get? You don't deserve anything!" I said, angry that she felt responsible.

"YES I DO, DAMON. I DESERVE ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO ME." She shouted.

"No you-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING! I'M THE REASON MY BROTHER AND SISTER ARE DEAD, I'M THE REASON MY MOM LEFT, I CAUSED EVERYTHING TO HAPPEN!" she cried.

"What? How could you say that?" I asked. She couldn't possibly be the reason for anything!

"My brother and sister died because of me! It began when I was three, and I wanted a doll I saw on tv."

*Flashback*-

"Bwee! Bwee! Etan!Etan!" 3 year old Holly squeeled, running around the house to find her brother and sister.

"Bweeeeeee?Etaaaan?" she questioned.

16 year old Ethan sneaked up behind her and scooped her in the air, followed by 15 year old Bree."What do you need little booger?" he joked.

"Guess what tomowow is?" she giggled, excited.

"Hmm…. Spaghetti night? Taco night?" asked Bree.

"Nooooo!" Holly chorused.

"This is a hard one….. is it… your birthday?" Ethan asked, laughing.

"Wes! Guess what I want?" Holly asked.

"Some clothes?" joked Bree.

She scrunched up her face. "Eewww! No! I want a Molly Dolly!" she cheered.

"Molly Dolly?" Ethan questioned.

"Wes! It a dolly I saw on tv! She has pwetty blonde hair and I want her!" chided Holly.

"How much do you want her?" Bree giggled.

Holly held her hands as far apart as she could. "Dis much! Pweassee!" she persuaded.

"We'll see. But I still think clothes are a great idea." Joked Ethan.

"No cwothes!" squeeled Holly, running off.

Later, Ethan and Bree met in the kitchen. "Want to go out and get Holly that Dolly Jolly or whatever she wanted?" asked Ethan, smiling. "She really seems to want it, I think we should throw our money together and get it for her. By the way, it's Molly Dolly!" Bree said, laughing. "Ok, ok, Molly Dolly." He laughed. "Let's go, I'll grab my keys." "Ok, meet ya in the car." Replied Bree.

*End of flashback*-

"I could hear them having that conversation from the stairs, secretly eavesdropping. I was jumping around, excited. I finally managed to go to bed, but I woke up to the doorbell ringing. It was a police officer, he said that Bree and Ethan were hit by a drunk driver on the way home. The collision was head on, they were killed instantly." She explained quietly.

"I'm sorry. But it wasn't your fault. It was the drunk drivers." I persuaded.

"No, if I hadn't annoyed them about the stupid Molly Dolly, they would have never been in the wreck. They would still be here. That's when mom left, said she couldn't stand the sight of me after I killed her son and daughter. I guess dad blames me, but he has a right." She convinced.

"No. He has no right, it wasn't your fault." I told her.

"No, it is. I'm going to sleep. Night." She said.

"Goodnight." I replied, letting her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: I love Lucy

Holly's POV:

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed, thinking. Ok apparently Stefan and Damon are vampires. Just my freaking luck. I decided I couldn't just lay there with my eyes closed forever and eventually opened them and got up. No sign of Stefan and Damon. Should I be happy? I decided to go with yes.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, searching the pantry for breakfast. I guess they went shopping because there were bunches of Poptarts, cereals, and other breakfast foods. I grabbed the box of coco puffs and poured them in a bowl of milk. About halfway through my breakfast, I heard the door open and Damon walked into the kitchen. "Hey Holly" he greeted. I decided not to answer. I'm still angry that they won't let me leave. "Oooh. Silent treatment. I see." We sat in silence for a few minutes until Stefan came in the door. "Hey there Holly." He said. "Hey" I responded. I liked him better.

"What? You're going to talk to him but not me? That's not cool." Said Damon, acting hurt.

"He's nicer." I stated.

"Pfft. I'm nice. Nobody is nicer than me." Damon defended.

"Keep telling yourself that." I mumbled, putting my bowl in the sink. I heard the door open again. A man around 25 with black hair and brown eyes walked in. "What is our cousin doing here Stefan?" Damon growled. "I didn't invite Derek, he invited himself." Stefan stated. "Derek" didn't waste time explaining what he wanted, he just looked over at me with venom. What could I have possibly done to annoy him? I'd only known him thirty seconds! I was pulled out of my thoughts when he sped over with vampire speed and pinned me to the wall by my neck. I choked, trying to get out words but failing.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" demanded Damon, pushing Derek to the ground. I dropped to the floor in a fit of breaths, wondering what just happened. Stefan had Derek pinned to the floor. "Why did you just attack Holly? What did she even do?" questioned Damon angrily.

"A witch told me about her, her whole family! Her whole family kills vampires, I'll bet she does too!" he accused.

They all looked at me In disbelief. "I don't even know what he's talking about! My family doesn't kill people! I would know!" I yelled.

"I honestly don't care if you do, all that matters if that your family does." He said bluntly. "Remember Lucy?"

"Lucy? Yes, she was our cousin how could we forget her?" Damon replied.

"Someone from her family killed her. I was investigating her death and I got a witch to do a spell to learn who killed her. She couldn't tell who, but it was somebody from the Blair family. You are Holly Blair." He stated, pointing to me.

"Well I doubt it was her." Stefan said, defending me while letting Derek back up.

"I agree. She looks pretty weak to me. But, she could very well help me find out who it was. Goodbye cousins!" he chided. "What?" was the last thing I heard Damon say before I was suddenly whisked away. "Let me go!" I screamed at Derek. He was running at full speed carrying me to god knows where. "No can do sweetheart, I have to avenge my little sis. You will help me with that." He said bluntly. Before I could protest, he suddenly stopped and pulled something from his pocket. A cloth. Just as he began bringing it to my face I took a big breath of clean air. There was obviously chloroform on the cloth and I didn't want to lose consciousness involuntarily a third time this week. "Come on now, breathe." He coaxed. I shook my head. "Well you will either lose consciousness from loss of breath or from this so pick one." He growled. I shook my head once again. "Then I'm just going to wait." He stated, not moving his hand. I tried to pry his hands away from the cloth, beginning to get desperate for air. "You are wasting time." He said, bored. I gave him an angry glare because I knew I had to take a breath. He just smiled. My lungs finally gave out and I took in a breath. My brain only registered a strong scent before I was unconscious.

I woke up in a dark room. Wait, this was too small to be a room. Was I in a-? Crap. I was in the trunk of a car. "Jerk!" I yelled as venomously as possible. He didn't respond. What a jerk. Eventually the car came to a stop. Nobody opened the trunk so I assumed we were at a gas station. "DUDE. I HAVE TO PEE!" I yelled. I heard a groan and some steps coming closer. The trunk opened and I stepped out. "Make it quick. Don't even try to escape, I'll catch you in under five seconds." He growled. "Whatever." I said, walking into the gas station. I walked up to the woman at the desk and glanced back at Derek. Good, he wasn't looking. "Can you call 911? I'm being kidnapped!" I whispered. She quickly grabbed the phone but just as she began to dial the 9, Derek came and took it. "Forget you saw us." He said, looking straight at her. "Ok." She said in monotone. "I told you not to try anything. I can't deal with you being awake right now, can't have you counting the turns or something to track where we go. Don't want you telling Stefan and Damon." With that, he grabbed me and rammed my head against the car door. It was like being kidnapped the first time all over again. I was barely conscious as he carried me into the backseat and threw me in.

I woke up in a sort of cell. I rubbed my head which was throbbing. "Good, you're awake." Derek's voice rang, coming into the cell. "We're gonna make a little video and send it to your dad. He'll find out who killed Lucy."

"To tell you the truth, he probably won't care." I responded.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My dad hates me. I've caused a lot of bad things. He'll probably just delete the video and move on." I said.

"Well. We'll send it to your mom then." He replied, thinking he was smart.

"Actually she's not exactly with us, neither is my sister. Part of the whole causing bad things deal." I sighed.

"Then I'll send it to your dad and hope for the best. Get up." He demanded. I did as he said while he propped his phone up on a little table so it was recording us. Suddenly, he pushed me into the wall, giving me a bloody nose. "Hello there Maxwell. As you can see, I have your daughter here with me. I'm sure you know why. Now, all I ask is you tell me who killed my sister Lucy and you can have her back. I have no desire to kill her, but I will if need be. If you choose not to tell me, here's a hint to what will happen." Derek bit into his wrist. What the heck was he doing? He walked toward me, bringing it to my mouth. I protested but it came out as a bunch of muffled cries. I kept my mouth closed until he forced it open and the blood was down my throat. He finally removed it and I coughed, trying to get rid of the terrible taste.

"I think you know what happens next. Email me a name within 24 hours or it's over for her." He said to the camera. He finally turned the camera off and looked towards me.

"What the crap was that about?" I yelled.

"You know what it was about." He said.

"No. I really have no idea what the heck that was about and I'm starting to think you are absolutely crazy!" I shouted.

"They honestly didn't tell you? How do you think they make new vampires?" he asked, enjoying this.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Feed them their blood and kill them. If I killed you right now, you'd be a vampire." He informed.

"Oh." Is all I said.

"Well, see you hopefully before 24 hours is up!" he chuckled. I glared as he locked the cell behind him.

I just sat around, bored, occasionally dozing off. This went on for unfortunately, about ten hours. Finally, Derek returned. "Your father said he wants to meet us to ensure you are still alive. We are meeting him in the woods a few minutes away, I trust I don't need to knock you out."

"Ok." I said, following him out of the cell and outside to his car. We sat in silence for about ten minutes before we met a woodsy area. Derek led me out, holding onto my arm harshly. We finally reached a clearing where my father stood. "Hello Maxwell." Derek greeted, though his friendliness was clearly faked.

"Give me my daughter." My dad demanded.

"No can do, not until you tell me who killed Lucy." Derek responded. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon came out of the shadows and Damon pulled me away from him. I sighed in relief, but It was short lived as Derek easily pulled me back out of his grasp, holding my head at an angle. "I'll snap her neck right now. She has my blood in her system. I doubt you'd want this life for her." He taunted as tears rolled down my face.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said.

"I can promise you, I will." Derek assured.

Damon began to run towards me, but that's the last thing I remember. Then blackness. He snapped my neck.

Damon's POV:

I began to run towards Holly, thinking I could pull her out of his grasp before Derek hurt her. I was wrong. He snapped her neck and she fell limp to the ground. "NO!" me and Stefan yelled.

"I'll figure out who killed Lucy. I assure you that." Said Derek, disappearing.

I ran over to Holly's body, she looked dead. I guess she was. Her blonde hair was stained red from blood, her face covered in dirt, her clothes ripped. Obviously he hurt her before she was here. This was my fault, if I hadn't kidnapped her this wouldn't have happened. I picked her up and put her in the passenger side of my car. "Let's go Stefan. We will have a lot to explain when she wakes up."


	4. Chapter 4: The past will not come easy

Damon's POV:

"She's gonna have to wake up soon." I whispered, looking at Holly's limp body.

"Yea." Stefan breathed.

"What are we going to tell her? She's a freaking vampire? She's going to freak out, run away, and get herself killed." I growled, exasperated.

"I don't know. But I think we are about to find out." Stefan said as Holly's heart rate picked up.

Holly got up quickly, choking. "It's ok, you're ok!" I coaxed, though I didn't know if I believed it.

She slowly calmed down. "What happened?" she asked.

"Derek, he um… he snapped your neck." Stefan attempted to explain.

"But I don't feel any different." She convinced.

"Not at all?" I questioned, unconvinced.

"No…" she said, giving me a weird look.

I showed her a blood bag I had ready for her. "Um…. Ew. Never needed to see that." She said, grossed out.

"I don't think she's a vampire. How does that even happen? It had only been ten hours!" Stefan asked, confused.

"I don't know." I answered blankly.

"Well if you two are done staring at me, I'm gonna go." concluded Holly.

"We are gonna figure this out, this doesn't just happen." Stefan said, taking her arm.

"Let's go have a chat with dad, shall we?" I questioned, dialing her home phone.

"Dude how did you get my phone number?" she asked, giving me a weird look.

"_Dude_ it's in the phonebook." I replied, emphasizing the word "dude".

After three rings, her father picked up. "Hello?" he asked. I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello. This is Damon Salvatore and I'm here to ask why your daughter didn't turn into a vampire?" I greeted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, obviously lying. I could hear his heart rate through the phone for god's sake.

"You're unfortunately a horrible liar. Now tell me the truth." I persuaded.

"Fine. You can't turn her into a vampire because back when she was worth something, I paid a great sum of money for a witch to put a sort of protective spell over her. As long as the spell is intact, she cannot be turned into a vampire." He admitted.

"Why do you hunt vampires?" I questioned, angry.

"For generations, the Blair family has hunted vampires. Pesky little abominations. I hate everything about my useless Holly, but I will not allow someone from our bloodline be turned into one of _you_." He spat, emphasizing the word "you".

"If you hate her so much, why did you come last night to try and save her?" I growled.

"I don't care about her, I care about the spell that's on her. The spell saves her from being turned into a vampire, but it's also a very secret spell. If others knew about it, they would kill witches when they didn't place the spell on them. If there are no more witches, I am at a disadvantage when I need their help. I trust that you won't tell about the spell, because it will also hurt you. The more people with the spell cast on them, the less vampires. Though, the spell only works on younger humans. You see, their bodies are less strong after childhood. The spell is strong, but the person must be strong enough for the spell. Eventually, the spell is void. It wears off. " He stated.

"When?" I asked.

"It was already beginning to wear off, and since the spell just used a lot of it's power, It's likely already gone." He replied. "Now, may I hang up?"

"No. One more question." I said.

"Ok." He said, sighing.

"Do you know who killed my Katherine ?" I asked slowly.

"Katherine…Katherine…" he started.

"Don't act like you don't know who she is." I said harshly.

"Of course I know who she is. Katerina was killed by my very distant and very dead grandfather. Isaac Blair. One he was very proud of. As I've heard she was a very fiery one." He chided.

"Don't test your luck, Maxwell." I spat, ending the call.

We sat in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry." whispered Holly.

I wanted so badly to kill her just because she is from that bloodline, but I knew she had nothing to do with it.

"It's not your fault." I replied.

Holly's POV:

I felt horrible. I had no idea that my family killed people like Stefan and Damon. My family killed Damon's love! How am I supposed to make that ok? I can't! I sighed. I sat in silence for a while, thinking.

"Guess we found out what my weird feeling was." Damon smirked.

"Guess so." I agreed.


End file.
